Re-write n Re-publish Please, Make Your Love is Eternal
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu - Lemon One-Shot - , Incest , Re-Publish dari akun lama ku yang di hack


**Re-publish dari akun lama ku Intelligence Templar yang ke hack.**

**[[ warning : Incest, Lemon yang eksplisit, heart fainted dont read. ItachiXSasuke pairing (UchihaCest). typo eperiwer. Romance/hurt/comfort. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto ]]**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, seorang pemuda berambut raven berparas tampan terlihat diantara guyuran air hujan yang kian mengganas, wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi yang sulit dikatakan, sedih, kesepian, namun juga penuh dengan kebencian.

" Katon : Housenka no Jutsu " bisik pemuda itu pelan.

Tak salah lagi, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu dari klan Uchiha. Entah apa maksudnya ia menggunakan Jutsu nya tanpa ada target yang dituju tapi ia tetap menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan seolah ingin menjahili sang hujan dengan "burung phoenix" nya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Hn.. "

Dan dari kejauhan, tampak sesosok pria dewasa jangkung berambut panjang berjalan kearah pemuda yang masih asyik menggoda sang hujan. Uchiha Itachi, itulah nama pria dewasa tersebut, yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung dari Uchiha bungsu tadi. Sepertinya ia sengaja mencari sang adik yang tak kunjung kembali

"Sasuke.." panggil sang kakak ketika sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya dan kembali melanjutkan - mengulang - kegiatannya. ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menggubris panggilan sang kakak.

"kau hanya membuang chakra mu dengan sia-sia, Otouto.." lanjut Itachi berusaha mengerti sifat keras kepala sang adik.

Instingnya sebagai seorang kakak mengatakan bahwa adik tersayangnya ini pasti sedang dirundung masalah, dan bukan tipe sang adik untuk bercerita secara verbal.

"bukan urusanmu.." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sasuke tahu kakaknya sangat menyayanginya, tapi bukan rasa sayang itu yang diinginkannya, ia menginginkan rasa sayang yang lebih, bukan sekedar rasa sayang antar adik-kakak, tapi sesuatu yang lebih intim – kekasih misalnya. Dan Itachi tak kan pernah tahu.

Tentu Itachi tidak-atau belum-mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran adik kesayangannya itu. Apa yang Sasuke perbuat dan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan selalu membuahkan pertanyaan yang tak bisa di jawab siapapun, bahkan kakaknya.

'Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kakak selalu melangkah mendekat dan berada di sampingmu, tapi kau selalu menjauh-

-walaupun kau tepat di depan mataku'

"Seorang Uchiha juga bisa sakit," Itachi menanggalkan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah miliknya, lalu memakaikannya pada Sasuke, "kalau berada di bawah hujan terus-terusan."

Entah apakah Sasuke memang menghindari Itachi, atau menghindari kenyataan, seperti yang tengah Itachi coba untuk saat ini.

'Jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri, tidaklah benar.' Itu yang dikatakan dunia.

Dan sedikit perhatian dari Itachi itu adalah menyakitkan baginya, perasaan terlarang yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh subur itu membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

"aku tak butuh perhatianmu.." jawabnya tanpa menolak tapi juga tak menyambut perhatian sang kakak yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'pergilah dari hadapanku, kau hanya menyakitiku' - kata-kata sugestinya itu selalu sukses menyulut kebencian dalam diri Sasuke pada kakaknya, benci namun cinta. Ingin menghindar tapi tak bisa, ingin menerjang namun menyakitkan.

Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik ke arah kakaknya, ia berterima kasih pada sang hujan yang menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair atau mungkin sudah ada airmata yang jatuh.

'Adik' dan 'kakak' - status yang membuat Sasuke menyesal dilahirkan didunia, karena ia dilahirkan satu ibu dengan Itachi, maka ia harus menderita seperti ini, karena bersaudara kandung maka cintanya tak kan pernah bersambut.

"aku benci padamu kak, matilah.." lanjutnya singkat sambil sedikit menyungging senyum pahit ke arah Itachi.

"Kalau aku mati, kau akan bunuh diri, adikku," masih sempat Itachi meledek adikknya, dia lalu tersenyum khas, selembut biasanya, "pulanglah, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Itachi merengkuh sosok rapuh di hadapannya. Bukan rapuh secara kasat mata. Sasuke rapuh dalam batinnya. Dia menangis dan berteriak di dalam sana, dan tidak ada yang mendengar. Diusapnya pipi Sasuke yang terbasahi hujan, tetesan air yang terasa lebih hangat dari hujan itu menyambut permukaan kulitnya.

Itachi tahu, Sasuke menangis.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Itachi, "saat kau menangis, aku juga merasakan sakitnya."

Sakit berkat perasaan terlarang yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Itachi punya cukup nyali untuk membunuh seluruh keluarganya sendiri, tapi dia lemah setiap ia menatap sepasang mata adiknya. Dia melemah setiap rasa cinta itu meluap memenuhi dirinya. Seluruh kekejaman dan kekuatannya hilang, seolah berlutut-

-hanya pada Sasuke.

"sok tahu.." balasnya pelan.

Kali ini Sasuke menunduk, menghindari sentuhan hangat Itachi di pipinya. Ia semakin benci dan semakin sakit, betapa ia ingin melawan takdir, ingin protes pada sang pencipta tentang kelahirannya, ingin menemui sang waktu untuk memutar waktu dan ia ingin pindah ke rahim wanita lain, satu saja inginnya - tak sedarah dengan Itachi.

"airmataku mengering.. ini air hujan.."

'harus kubawa kemana cintaku? sampai kapan harus kututupi cinta ini dengan kebencian palsu? aku mengejarmu sampai kesini bukan untuk membalas dendam, aku ingin kau gunakan instingmu untuk menyadari cintaku, kau tahu, baka Aniki?' - kira-kira itulah beberapa dari setumpuk jeritan hati Sasuke yang di pendamnya selama ini.

Sasuke lelah, ia kehabisan akal bagaimana cara agar kakaknya menyadari perasaannya? Salah kau sendiri, tak pernah memberikan hint apapun malah selalu menghindar - 'diamlah kau logika bodoh' - gerutu Sasuke.

Menyatakan langsung lewat suara yang lantang? Tunggu, butuh waktu berpuluh tahun lagi untuk Sasuke melakukan itu, Ah-bisa saja, tapi nanti- ketika nyawa salah satu diantara mereka sudah berada di ujung leher. Mungkin Sasuke akan melakukannya.

"Jangan menyiksaku lebih dari ini..." bisiknya pelan entah terdengar atau tidak, tapi ia berharap tidak.

Sasuke pun memulai langkahnya mendahului Itachi yang masih memandangnya. Rambut depannya menutupi sebagian mukanya, ia berharap tak kan terlihat oleh Itachi bahwa matanya yang terpejam itu sedang mengalirkan airmata yang kian deras.

'Bagaimana caranya, adikku. Mencintaimu atau tidak mencintaimu... Keduanya akan menyakitimu'

Untuk sesaat Itachi sempat terpaku, memikirkan cara. Tapi apapun caranya, sejak awal dia tetap tak bisa berlari. Berlari dari kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya sendiri. Adik yang tumbuh besar dalam pelukannya. Menangis, tertawa, dan merajuk padanya. Itachi tak pernah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak.

Yaitu rasa cintanya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Detik berikutnya Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya secara sepihak. Dia membenamkan wajah menangis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Hujan memang dingin. Tapi dia tak bisa mengharapkan kehangatan lebih dari ini.

"Bukankah kakak sudah bilang," bisik Itachi, "kalau kau menangis, aku yang merasakan sakitnya."

Apalagi ketidak adilan yang bisa dunia berikan pada mereka. Tanpa peduli lagi, Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ini akan terdengar gila," lanjutnya, "tapi aku mencintaimu otouto-"

Itachi seperti tenggelam dalam suaranya sendiri.

"-mencintaimu seperti seorang kekasih yang ingin memilikimu."

Sasuke membuka matanya, yang kini hanya terlihat kulit dada sang kakak, ia tak peduli, yang membuatnya lupa untuk bernafas bahkan berkedip adalah kata-kata kakaknya barusan.

'Mencintai sebagai kekasih?' - Sasuke tak salah dengar kan? - Oh, atau setelah ini dia akan terbangun dan kembali di eksekusi oleh kenyataan? Atau ini adalah kenyataan yang sedang menyiksanya dengan metode baru?

"Bohong, aku tak butuh leluconmu kak.."

Tak ingin ia terjebak, ia sadar sang dosa sedang menggoda, ia tak ingin dipermainkan lagi, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kakaknya ini sedang mengasihaninya, mendadak ia merasa konyol dan muak.

"Memang gila, karena kita ini laki-laki dan bersaudara.."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar suaranya sendiri mengucapkan 'laki-laki' dan 'bersaudara'. Wahai takdir, penderitaan macam apalagi yang ingin kau mainkan bersama kami agar kau puas?

"Sudah cukup.."

Ah- mungkin Sasuke butuh sebuah bukti, tak hanya kata-kata di mulut yang terlontar, mungkin ia butuh sebuah tindakan nyata, yang 'berani' , yang cukup kuat membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa kakaknya itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku pulang duluan.." Tutupnya.

Begitulah Sasuke. Bagaimana dia merajuk dan menyembunyikan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, tak pernah berubah. Dulu, dia selalu merajuk pada sang kakak agar menggendongnya. Dulu, dia selalu merajuk pada sang kakak agar menemaninya berlatih melempar kunai. Dan sekarang, dia tengah merajuk dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dibawah hujan, lagi-lagi Itachi melakukan sebuah dosa secara sepihak. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk meyakinkan adiknya bahwa ia- begitu mencintainya.

Itachi mendaratkan satu ciuman pada bibir Sasuke. Dia menciumnya dengan lembut. Bibir mereka bersentuhan cukup dalam meskipun tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik sang kakak lagi di sela ciumannya, "atau bunuh saja aku, adikku."

Suaranya bergetar. Untuk pertama kali dalam catatan hidupnya, Itachi merasa tak berdaya. Dia merasa lemah.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya memandang wajah sang kakak yang begitu dekat-hampir tak ada jarak- saat mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke.

"Kakak-"

Kali ini, Itachi melihat dengan jelas betapa adiknya sedang membuka matanya dengan lebar dengan airmata yang mengalir namun pandangannya kosong. kini Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya ini begitu tersiksa selama ini, airmata itu penuh dengan cinta dan penderitaan.

"Aku- aku.." Sasuke tergagap. Masih dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap Itachi.

Reflek dan murni sang insting benar-benar mengendalikan motorik Sasuke, tangan kanan Sasuke naik dan mencengkeram rambut depan Itachi yang lolos dari kuncirannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kak, jika kau berbohong.."

Lalu menarik rambut Itachi pelan, Sasuke menuntun wajah kakaknya untuk mendekat. Ia menginginkan ciuman itu lagi.

"Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk membunuhku," ucap Itachi, "karena aku memang mencintaimu."

Airmata itu. Airmata Sasuke yang tumpah berkat dirinya. Andai Itachi bisa menebus kesalahan bodohnya yang membuat Sasuke menangis, maka dia akan melakukan apapun. Itachi menangkup wajah sang adik dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kokoh dengan lembut. Ia mengusap airmata Sasuke sebelum mencium kembali bibir adiknya itu.

Ciuman mereka berbaur hujan, airmata, pahitnya kenyataan dan manisnya cinta. Itachi mencium dan melumat dengan lembut bibir Sasuke yang menyambutnya. Tanpa menyudahi ciuman itu, Itachi menggunakan kesempatan saat tubuh adiknya terbuai dengan menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bahkan saat berciuman-Itachi masih sempat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Sasuke.

Ah, cinta yang begitu naif.

Baiklah, Sasuke menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk 'percaya' pada kakaknya, jika ini hanya mimpi, ia bersumpah akan menghajar sang nyata, jika ini permainan sang nyata, maka ia akan menerjang sang takdir, hingga Kami-sama benar-benar menghukumnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang membuatku menderita?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara tertahan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.

Itachi dengan lembut membuka pakaian sang adik bermaksud menggantinya dengan pakaian kering. Ah-sesaat Sasuke merasa kembali ke masa kecilnya saat sang kakak dengan sabar mengurusnya, memandikan, memakaikan baju hingga menemaninya tidur.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi diam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian dia kembali pada aktifitasnya. Ia menyeka tubuh Sasuke dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya.

Ah, pertanyaan itu bukanlah tanpa jawaban. Pertanyaan itu memiliki begitu banyak jawaban. Itachi sudah cukup membuatnya menderita dengan membunuh seluruh keluarga, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam ketidak pastian. Dia tak ingin menambah penderitaan adiknya dengan mengatakan, pelaku kejahatan terbesar di dunia ini jatuh cinta padanya secara terlarang.

Itachi mungkin menderita. Harus membunuh keluarganya sendiri dan di kenal sebagai nukenin sepanjang hidup demi melindungi Sasuke. Tapi dia tahu, Sasuke lebih menderita. Dia ingin Sasuke menghukumnya dan membunuhnya saja. Daripada ikut menderita bersamanya.

'Kenapa baru sekarang?'

'Karena aku tak pernah punya keberanian untuk membagi derita ini bersamamu. Kau membenciku, dan mencintaiku disaat yang sama'

Itachi tak menjawab. Dia mengecup singkat dada Sasuke, dimana dia bisa merasakan suara debaran sang adik. Lalu melanjutkan untuk membersihkan badannya dengan handuk.

Kesal karena pertanyaannya tak di jawab, Sasuke langsung mencengkeram tangan kakaknya yang masih setia membersihkan tubuhnya lalu menariknya agar menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendekat padanya.

"Kau benar-benar tega kak.." Ucap Sasuke sinis didepan bibir sang kakak.

Bibir tipis Sasuke bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau menahan perih, alisnya mengernyit tajam dan matanya terpejam kuat, hanya Itachi yang dapat mengetahui arti dari mimik wajah adiknya ini.

Beranjak dari cengkeraman di tangan Itachi, kini tangan kanannya terulur dengan gemetar ke leher Itachi dan mencekiknya pelan, sambil ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk bibirnya meraih bibir sang kakak.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kak.."

Sambil memagut kecil bibir Itachi, Sasuke memperkuat cengkeraman di leher Itachi, dilanjutkan dengan sedikit jilatan kecil meminta izin pada sang kakak untuk menerima dirinya bertamu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara tangan kirinya merangkul tengkuk Itachi seraya Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sambil menarik sang kakak agar menindihnya.

"Kau sungguh kejam.." Bisiknya disela ciuman sambil tetap mencekik leher jenjang milik Itachi.

Ah, Itachi tahu itu hanya cara adiknya untuk meminta, pura-pura bersikap kasar padahal kesan manja benar-benar terpampang jelas disitu.

Tak bereaksi banyak, Itachi membiarkan Sasuke mencekiknya sampai puas. Toh, nukenin kelas S ini tak akan mati dengan mudah berkat seutas cengkraman pada leher jenjangnya.

Ia menyambut ciuman Sasuke dengan hangat, melumat bibir tipis itu selembut biasanya. Ia menjilat rasa manis di setiap permukaan bibir Sasuke sebelum menginvasi mulut adiknya yang setengah terbuka itu dengan lidahnya. Itachi menjilat lidah hangat Sasuke dan menghisapnya cukup kuat.

Bukannya balas mencekik, tangan kokohnya kini membelai pipi sang adik dengan sayang. Sama seperti dulu. Ketika Sasuke merajuk dan memukuli sang kakak dengan tangak kecilnya, Itachi akan memeluknya dan membelainya. Tak pernah ada yang berubah dari adik yang paling ia sayangi ini.

Tubuh hangat Itachi kini berada di atas Sasuke, seolah memayungi dan siap melindungi. Udara diluar begitu dingin, tapi mereka merasa hangat.

Ciuman dalam itu masih berlangsung, suara kecipak basah dari mulut satu sama lain teredam riuh hujan di luar sana.

Harum maskulin sang kakak yang menyeruak dari tubuh dan nafasnya, ditambah dengan cara Itachi memanjakan mulutnya, kini Sasuke mulai merasakan secercah rasa nyaman merasuki hatinya.

Kakaknya mencintainya, lebih dari seorang adik. Itachi sama sepertinya, sama-sama sakit karena permainan takdir ini. Sasuke merasa lega, seolah mulai ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam hatinya, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis dalam ciumannya. Tentu saja Itachi tak tahu, dan Sasuke tak kan memberitahunya.

Sasuke melepas ciuman dalamnya dengan sang kakak karena kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen kian mendesak. Entah sejak kapan, nafas Sasuke mulai memburu dan begitu pendek. Begitu juga pandangan sang kakak kian mendalam dan tajam seolah berkata 'kau milikku, jadilah milikku, milikku'.

"Kakak.. "

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di leher Itachi melonggar hingga akhirnya turun hingga ke dada sang kakak, dirasakannya debaran jantung kakaknya yang cepat, dadanya yang mengembang dan mengempis karena nafasnya yang juga mulai memburu.

"Aku milikmu.."

Adikku sayang, Adikku malang, kau dipermainkan takdir, dan yang dipilih takdir untuk mempermainkanmu adalah aku, kakakmu sendiri - begitulah Itachi membathin. Betapa ironisnya, betapa tersiksanya, betapa Sasuke menginginkan dirinya, begitu juga dirinya yang sangat menginginkan sang adik.

"Ya, adikku, kau milikku, hanya milikku. Didalam dunia ini, hanya kau yang kumiliki.." jawab Itachi berbisik dileher Sasuke ketika ciumannya turun dari mulut menuju leher sang adik.

'karena itulah apapun kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu, Otouto, bahkan ketika aku harus membunuh orang tua kita, itu kulakukan demi dirimu, kau sangat kucintai, adikku' lagi lagi Itachi hanya bisa membathin.

Disatu sisi ia bersyukur ternyata adik tercintanya tak menyimpan dendam padanya, bahkan mencintainya-sebagai kekasih-, namun lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa bahwa ia menjerumuskan adiknya ke lembah nista, karena menyambut cinta terlarangnya. Cinta yang terlarang, cinta yang hina dina.

Mengingat itu Itachi merasakan hatinya remuk dan tercerai berai, ia tak mau memikirkan itu lagi, yang benar adalah Sasuke sudah berada dipelukannya. Ia rengkuh tubuh Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin dilepaskan. Adiknya ini sama sekali tak berubah, tubuhnya tetap mungil dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan sang kakak yang hangat, pikirannya menerawang kembali saat ia masih kecil, ketika ia dimarahi Tou-san nya, Itachi pasti datang membelanya, dan saat ia menangis, Itachi selalu memeluknya seperti ini, ya persis seperti ini. Ah, Kakaknya ini selalu melindunginya.

Perlahan, Itachi mulai menidurkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur tanpa melepas pelukannya, sesekali ia menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Sasuke, menghirup aroma manis sang adik, ditambah sedikit kecupan ringan menandakan rasa sayang, dan Sasuke hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya memberikan sang kakak akses yang lebih besar, ia menikmati sentuhan lembut Itachi, nafas panas sang kakak sedikit membuatnya merinding dan mulai membakar gairahnya.

"Nii-san.." Desis Sasuke pelan.

Tangan Itachi yang kekar kini merayap ke badan Sasuke yang setengah telanjang, membelainya lembut dan sedikit memijat erotis, ciumannya pun turun ke bahu Sasuke yang kini sang adik mulai menengadahkan kepalanya menahan gejolak birahi yang sudah tersulut sejak tadi, Itachi tahu benar cara memanjakan adik tersayangnya ini.

Sementara mulut dan tangan Itachi sibuk menangani bagian atas Sasuke, kaki kanannya pun kini mulai bekerja, diselipkannya satu kaki Itachi diantara dua kaki Sasuke hingga secara otomatis paha Itachi menyentuh milik Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana, Oh tidak sampai situ saja, sesekali Itachi juga menggesekkan pahanya itu dengan lembut dan juga memberikan sedikit tekanan disitu.

"ngh.. kak.. ahnn.." Erang Sasuke tanpa sadar saat merasakan semua sentuhan sang kakak dibagian-bagian sensitifnya.

Manis, hanya itu yang memenuhi pikiran Itachi, adiknya ini benar-benar manis dan ia hampir kehilangan kendali karena mendengar desahan Sasuke yang tertahan, ia merasa berhasil membuat Sasuke bereaksi positif dengan sentuhannya dan ia menginginkan lebih. Ditambah dengan kissmark yang nyaris memenuhi leher dan bahu Sasuke, ia bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, setidaknya itulah 'tanda' yang dia buat untuk memberitahu dunia bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang tenggelam dalam telaga madu sang kakak, hanya bisa merintih dan mendesah, tak sanggup melawan bahkan ketika sang logika sempat mampir ke benaknya barusan berusaha menyadarkannya, ia tak menggubrisnya, kehangatan kakak tercintanya ini membuatnya mabuk dan mungkin ia akan rela jika Kami-sama mengambil nyawanya sekarang, setidaknya ia mati dalam kebahagiaan yang sedang diciptakan kakaknya.

Seiring dengan kian panasnya Itachi memanjakan sang adik, dimana kini mutiara pink di dada Sasuke yang putih mulus itu sedang di lahap Itachi dengan rakus, tanpa Sasuke sadari, entah sejak kapan, kakaknya sudah berhasil membuat dirinya kembali seperti saat ia dilahirkan didunia, ya, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sasuke sempat terkejut dan sedikit menahan Itachi, namun mata Itachi yang penuh dengan keteduhan itu kembali menenggelamkan Sasuke dalam mimpi indah yang dia ciptakan.

"kawaii na, Otouto.." bisik Itachi lembut di telinga Sasuke.

Suara kecupan basah di kulit Sasuke sukses membawa Sasuke ke tingkat frustrasi, kini ia merasa tubuhnya akan meledak, penuh rasa ingin dimiliki dan ingin dicumbu lebih dari ini. Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu panas dan sakit ingin disentuh. Ia ingin lebih. Ia tak sabar, tapi bukan seorang Sasuke jika ia mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya secara verbal, perlahan, Sasuke mulai menekuk kakinya dan sedikit melebarkannya, Oh, bahkan kini pinggulnya mulai digerakkan perlahan hingga miliknya yang sudah 'terbangun' sejak tadi semakin menggesek erotis di paha Itachi.

"jangan menyiksaku kak.." bisik Sasuke.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke? Sangat ambigu. Bukankah kakaknya ini sedang memanjakannya? Bagian mana Itachi menyiksanya? Dan Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar 'permohonan' kecil Sasuke barusan. Adiknya ini benar-benar menggoda, ia tak menyangka kepolosan Sasuke masih tersisa dibalik kepribadiannya yang dingin dan cuek, tapi tentu saja sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini hanya Itachi yang boleh tahu.

"kalau begitu, katakan.. katakan apa yang kau inginkan.. mintalah pada kakakmu ini, Otouto.." goda Itachi sambil menciumi perut Sasuke sementara paha yang tadi menggesek di milik Sasuke kini sudah dijauhkannya, membuat Sasuke semakin tersiksa.

Dengan usilnya, Itachi malah meraba paha bagian dalam Sasuke dan sesekali mencubitnya lembut, begitu juga ciumannya, dari perut Sasuke kini turun ke paha Sasuke dengan mengabaikan milik Sasuke yang menegang dan mulai mengeluarkan precum itu tentunya. Itachi tahu adiknya sedang dalam frustrasi berat, tapi ia masih ingin menjahili adiknya yang menggemaskan ini, ia rindu melihat sisi-sisi manis Sasuke yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkannya. Tak apa kan? Jika seorang kakak menginginkan adiknya bersikap manis dan bermanja padanya?

"se—sentuh.." desah Sasuke.

Dan Itachi hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar permintaan adiknya yang sama sekali tak bisa menyusun kalimat itu.

"apa yang harus kusentuh? Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan untuk kusentuh, adikku.."

Sasuke hampir menangis dibuatnya, ia kesal dan ia tersiksa, sentuhan sang kakak yang semakin lama semakin menggoda sementara bagian yang paling diinginkannya itu malah diabaikan, membuat Sasuke merasa sekarat. Kakaknya menyebalkan, sejak dulu kakaknya ini memang selalu punya cara untuk menjahilinya, dan Sasuke selalu terperangkap dalam kejahilan sang kakak. Menyebalkan, tapi Sasuke suka. Justru inilah yang membuatnya begitu mencintai Itachi. Belaian kasih sayang dan gurau manja sang kakak padanya, menciptakan keintiman tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"mi—milikku.. sentuh milikku kak.."

Lagi-lagi Itachi menggoda adiknya dengan menaruh tangannya di milik Sasuke namun tak berbuat apa-apa disana – hanya menyentuh – sesuai yang di minta Sasuke.

"seperti ini? Aku yakin tidak, aku tahu kau menginginkan lebih.." ceracau Itachi sedikit mendorong Sasuke agar lebih 'jujur'. "mintalah dengan manis pada kakak, dan kakak akan mengabulkannya.." lanjutnya.

Nafas Sasuke kian terengah, ia lelah menahan hasratnya. Ia kesakitan, kenapa kakaknya begitu kejam padanya? Tangannya yang lihai, nafasnya yang panas, bibirnya yang lembut dan kata-katanya yang menggoda akhirnya sukses membuat Uchiha kecil ini menyerah. Sasuke pun menyusun kekuatannya untuk bicara dan menyusun kata-kata yang –mungkin—manis untuk kakaknya, agar ia segera mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Nii-san.. sentuh milikku dengan mulutmu yang panas kak.. onegai.." mohonnya dengan suara selembut dan semelas mungkin ditambah dengan sedikit membuka matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca memandang lurus sang kakak dan pipi yang merona lembut tentunya.

Sesaat Itachi melihat surga lewat didepan matanya. Ah, mengapa kau begtu manis adikku? Aku bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun orang yang melihat ekspresimu yang sekarang ini, berjanjilah kau akan begini hanya didepanku, bathin Itachi.

Dan dengan senyum hangat dan anggukan pelan, Itachi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki Sasuke dan mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat pinggul Sasuke hingga organ intim Sasuke sejajar dengan mulutnya dan kaki Sasuke hanya bisan tergantung pasrah di samping bahu Itachi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Itachi langsung meraih kejantanan Sasuke dengan mulutnya dan melahapnya dengan lapar.

"kakak! Aangh.. jangan.. posisi begini.. nghh.. malu.. ahh.."

Sasuke panik dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, maksudnya ia tak menyangka kakaknya akan melakukan hal sevulgar ini. Setidaknya, tidak dengan posisi yang memalukan baginya seperti ini. Sasuke menjepit kepala Itachi dengan kakinya, berusaha menahan dan menjauhkan mulut sang kakak dari kejantanannya. Tapi, apa daya, rasa panas mulut kakaknya yang menyelimuti kejantanannya membuat semua kekuatannya hilang, Ya, inilah yang diinginkannya sejak tadi.

Itachi menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan intens di kejantanan adiknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi besar dan panjang—walau tak sepanjang dan sebesar miliknya. Sesekali tangannya yang menahan tubuh Sasuke di gunakannya untuk meremas bongkahan pantat Sasuke yang kenyal dan lembut.

"ngh.. ukh.. kakak.. ahnghh.. berhenti.." rintih Sasuke sambil tangannya kini merayap ke rambut Itachi, sedikit meremasnya gemas.

Ucapan yang sangat tidak jujur, Sasuke tak pernah bisa jujur, mulutnya selalu berbohong dan sialnya tubuhnya selalu mengkhianati mulutnya dengan memberikan bahasa kejujuran mutlak, dan Itachi suka itu. Kemunafikan Sasuke yang ini adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Uchiha sulung itu, cara Sasuke berbohong itu membuat gairahnya tersulut.

Itachi melepas kulumannya meninggalkan rasa dingin yang menyeruak di kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit mengeluh dengan 'manis' karena kehilangan kehangatan dan kenikmatan surgawi barusan. Namun, kembali lagi Itachi adalah kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sebagai gantinya, lidah Itachi turun ke dua bola kembar dibawah batang kejantanan Sasuke dan menghisapnya lembut, sambil jari telunjuknya menggoda perineum Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Itachi meneteskan salivanya di kulit bagian luar lubang Sasuke yang berkedut penuh hasrat.

"Rileks adikku, aku tak ingin menyakitimu.." ucap Itachi sedikit memperingati Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam kuat lalu menarik nafas panjang. Dan, detik selanjutnya ia merasakan ada sedikit tekanan halus dilubangnya yang kemudian tekanan itu semakin intens, Sasuke tahu kakaknya sedang mempersiapkannya. Sakit, tapi, ia menginginkannya. Hanya ringisan dan desisan kecil yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke sebagai reaksi dari aksi yang dilakukan Itachi.

"kakak.. sshh.. mhnmm.."

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya menghindari keluarnya suara yang lebih keras. Ia menggigit jari tengahnya menahan desahan yang mungkin saja bisa 'berlebihan', ia tak ingin ditertawakan kakaknya dan tak ingin terlihat kekanakan.

Sementara itu, Itachi semakin asyik memanjakan kehidupan Sasuke yang satu lagi dibawah sana. bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit di lubang surga Sasuke karena ia bermaksud memasukkan jari keduanya, mulutnya kembali mengulum kejantanan Sasuke yang sempat terabaikan barusan, Itachi tahu adiknya ini belum bisa rileks, setiap gerakan yang dilakukan jari Itachi dilubangnya, selalu dijawab dengan jepitan spontan sphyngter lubang Sasuke.

"sa—sakit.. kakak.. akh.." akhirnya Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan dua jari Itachi menginvasi lubangnya dan meregangkannya.

Itachi menghentikan serangannya sebentar membiarkan Sasuke membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran jarinya. Hanya sedikit melakukan gerakan 'in-out' secara sangat perlahan dan lembut. Kembali membasahi lubang Sasuke dengan saliva nya, Itachi melanjutkan sesi persiapan bagi Sasuke, ia mencari titik surgawi Sasuke yang masih tersembunyi akibat Sasuke yang sulit untuk rileks sedari tadi. Menggunakan teknik memutar, Itachi pun akhirnya menemukan tonjolan kecil yang mulai membengkak didalam lubang sang adik. Dan..

"AH! Kakak.. ahhh.." Seru Sasuke spontan.

Puas, Itachi menyeringai senang melihat reaksi adiknya, minimal ia merasa berhasil dan tidak salah sentuh, karena bersamaan dengan jari Itachi yang menyentuh tonjolan kecil barusan, mulutnya yang sedang memanjakan kejantanan sang adik tiba-tiba menerima sedikit tembakan cairan hangat dan asin dari lubang kecil milik adiknya, Ah—hanya ejakulasi premature yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Dirasa sudah cukup, merasakan lubang Sasuke mulai rileks ditambah matanya yang sudah mengalami dilatasi maksimal terbakar oleh gairah, memandangnya penuh dengan ekspresi memohon, akhirnya Itachi menyudahi kegiatannya. Well, dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah tak sanggup menahan dorongan seksual yang sudah membumbung ingin segera dilampiaskan.

"Otouto, aku akan memilikimu sekarang.." bisik Itachi seraya menaruh kembali bagian bawah Sasuke ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan merangkul sang kakak yang kini berada diatasnya, lalu mengangguk pelan pertanda ia siap menjadi 'pengantin' kakaknya.

"bawa aku, kak.." balas Sasuke pelan sambil menyembunyikan mukanya di perpotongan leher Itachi.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali melebarkan kedua kakinya, dan disambut oleh Itachi yang memposisikan dirinya diatara kedua kaki Sasuke. Kini, kedua organ intim kakak beradik itu bersentuhan dan bergesekan panas, Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan dan menekan-nekan kemaluannya di kemaluan Itachi yang sudah sama-sama menegang plus basah dengan cairan pelumas mereka masing-masing.

Setelah cairan pelumas keduanya itu cukup banyak keluar dan mengalir hingga ke lubang Sasuke dan membuat licin area dibawah sana, Itachi pun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat kaki kiri Sasuke dan menaruhnya dipundaknya agar aksesnya mempenetrasi sang adik lebih lebar, kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah hampir meledak itu ke lubang mungil sang adik dan mulai mendorong pelan berusaha membobol pertahanan luar Sasuke.

"kakak.. ah.. ah.. agh.. kakak.. hngnghh.."

Sasuke meremas sprei dibawahnya menahan perih yang menyeruak dibagian terlarangnya. Perih, sakit, ia serasa terbelah menjadi dua, tubuhnya terasa penuh. Milik kakaknya ini terlalu besar, ia nyaris putus asa dan meminta kakaknya untuk berhenti karena merasa tak mungkin benda besar itu masuk kedalam lubangnya yang kecil. Berbeda sekali rasanya dengan yang barusan dilakukan kakaknya ketika mempersiapkannya. Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Sasuke dan bibir bawahnya digigitnya dengan kuat.

Dengan segera Itachi menenangkan sang adik dengan menciumi seluruh bagian mukanya, kening, mata, pipi, hidung, dagu Sasuke dengan penuh sayang. Dan sambil membelai rambut bagian atas Sasuke, Itachi pun mengulum bibir Sasuke dengan lembut seolah mengatakan 'tenanglah, cintaku bukan untuk menyakitimu'.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kejantanan Itachi akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang surga sang adik. Ia berhenti sejenak karena dilihatnya Sasuke membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar walaupun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana, tapi Itachi tahu Sasuke sedang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangannya sudah berada di lengan Itachi dan sedang mencakarnya, kukunya menancap kuat di kulit lengan sang kakak, namun kakaknya ini hanya tersenyum tak mempedulikan perbuatan Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke bergetar, airmatanya kembali bergulir sekali lagi dan Itachi mengecupnya, meminum tetesan airmata sang adik dengan penuh cinta. Itachi hanya sedikit meringis ketika miliknya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang Sasuke dan merasakan panas yang luar biasa dibagian intimnya itu, ditambah dengan cincin dibagian luar lubang sang adik ini mengcengkeramnya dengan kuat, Itachi sempat berfikir bahwa senjatanya ini akan dipatahkan oleh sang adik.

"a—aku.. aku..nghh.. aku..milikmu, kak.." akhirnya suara Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi membungkus kedua insan ini.

Itachi tersenyum lembut dan memandang sang adik sambil membelai pipinya lalu mencium keningnya.

"ya, Otouto .. kau adalah pengantinku.." bisiknya panas.

Mengapa cinta yang terlarang ini bisa terasa begini manis dan panas? Apakah yang dinamakan dosa itu memang selamanya akan terasa manis? Lalu mengapa Kami-sama menciptakan neraka untuk ganjaran hal semanis dosa?

Sasuke membuka matanya, memandang wajah tampan sang kakak yang tak hilang senyumnya disana, senyum lembut itu hanya untuknya, Sasuke tahu itu. Mendadak ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi kedua tangannya menyakiti lengan sang kakak dan hanya bisa sedikit memperlihatkan giginya sebagai permintaan maaf kecil pada kakaknya. Tangannya pun pindah ke dada sang kakak, merabanya sambil terus memandang tubuh kekar Itachi. Tubuh yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, dada bidang yang dulu menjadi sandaran tangisnya.

"aku mencintaimu, kak.. bergeraklah.. sudah tak sakit.." bisik Sasuke sambil menurunkan kakinya yang tadi ada di bahu Itachi, lalu melingkari pinggul sang kakak.

Lugunya, manisnya, sangat menggoda. Ucapan polos Sasuke pada kakaknya ini benar-benar meledakkan bom waktu yang bersemayam didalam diri Itachi, sudah cukup ia menahannya sejak tadi, semua kata-kata polos dan suara-suara manis Sasuke yang sejak awal terlontar dan menggoda telinga hingga menggelitik birahi Itachi, kini sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Itachi sudah tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Dan ia tetap berharap setelah sesi bercinta ini selesai, kepolosan Sasuke tetap membenam dalam dirinya, ia bersumpah akan bunuh diri jika Sasuke kehilangan sisi lugunya ini.

"Sasuke.."

Tubuh Itachi mulai bergerak, naik turun perlahan dan berirama, rasa geli yang begitu nikmat menjalar disekitar kejantanannya. Itachi melenguh, Sasuke mendesah sesekali memekik kecil, tangan Sasuke mencengkeram bahunya dengan kuat guna menahan tubuhnya yang terguncang-guncang karena hantaman pinggul Itachi diselangkangannya.

"ngh—ah—akhh.. kakak.. ungh.. nghhaa.."

Sambil kembali menyerang leher Sasuke, menggigitnya gemas disana, Itachi memperganas serangannya, gerakan maju mundurnya kiat cepat, menumbuk titik surgawi Sasuke berulang-ulang. Dan itu membuat Sasuke nyaris lupa caranya bernafas. Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari mulut keduanya. Suara decakan basah dan tamparan kulit bertemu kulit semakin membakar gairah kedua kakak beradik ini.

Itachi memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging dan Sasuke menurut, Itachi mencabut sebentar senjatanya dan memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk membalikkan badannya, dan selanjutnya apa yang dilihat Itachi? Oke, kuatkan dirimu Itachi, adikmu kini sedang menyodorkan pantat putih nan lembutnya dihadapanmu dengan satu tangannya menggenggam salah satu bongkahan empuk pantatnya lalu membukanya menawarkan lubang surga berwarna merah jambu kepadamu.

"masukkan kak, aku tak tahan.."

Well, adiknya kini mulai nakal, Itachi ingin-harus menghukumnya, ia tak mau Sasuke berubah menjadi anak nakal, tapi tunggu—kenakalan Sasuke yang ini boleh dijadikan pengecualian kan? Setidaknya, biarkan Itachi menghukum Sasuke dengan caranya.

"kau nakal, Otouto.. kakak marah padamu.."

Langsung menyambar tubuh sang adik dari belakang, Itachi menampar halus pantat Sasuke dan dibalas dengan pekikan manja sang adik, lalu pekikan itu berubah menjadi lenguhan nikmat saat senjata Itachi kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Tak berhenti menciumi pungggung Sasuke, Itachi menghantam bagian dalam Sasuke tanpa ampun, jari tengah dan telunjuk kirinya dimasukkan kedalam mulut Sasuke membuat kelenjar saliva Sasuke bekerja dengan lebih aktif sementara tangan kanan Itachi mulai mengocok kejantanan Sasuke yang terabaikan sejak invasi pertama tadi.

Saliva Sasuke yang mengalir ke tangan Itachi dan keringat Sasuke menetes ke bantal yang ada dibawah Sasuke ditambah cairan pre ejakulasi Sasuke melumuri tangan Itachi yang sedang mengocok kejantanan Sasuke, adalah momen terindah yang pernah dialami itachi seumur hidupnya. Oke, kalau ini adalah mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan atau Itachi akan membunuh sekaligus mengutuk kematian orang itu.

"Agh—egh—kakak—nghh—oohh…" lenguh Sasuke penuh rasa nikmat.

Sasuke mulai merasa aneh ditubuhnya, ia merasa akan meledak, ada sesuatu yang mendesak dibagian bawahnya, bagian dalamnya terasa berkontraksi hebat dan perutnya terasa melilit. Dan yang tahu arti dari apa yang dirasakan Sasuke itu tentu saja sang kakak yang tengah berada didalam tubuh adiknya.

"kak—nghh—aku—oh—rasanya—aghhh.."

Itachi tersenyum dan semakin keras menghentakkan pinggulnya ke bokong Sasuke, menumbuk dengan ganas gumpalan daging yang membengkak didalam sana berharap sang adik segera mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, ia sudah merasakannya karena senjatanya ini mulai dipijat dengan erotis dan berirama, dicengkeram dan dihisap dengan ganas oleh lubang adiknya. Itachi yakin adiknya ini hampir sampai pada puncaknya.

"keluarkan, adikku.. jangan ditahan.. berikan kakak kenikmatan surgawimu.." ceracau Itachi bertujuan untuk mendorong Sasuke mencapai titik akhirnya.

Dan dengan kocokan yang kian cepat, ibu jari Itachi yang bergerak memutar di ujung kepala Sasuke, dan telapak tangan Itachi yang memeras lembut kemaluan Sasuke, akhirnya orgasme pun menyerang adik tersayangnya ini. Teriakan Sasuke yang tak pernah Itachi dengar tanpa diduga meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aaargghh-kakaaakkk-oogghhh…"

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya barusan, kejantanan Sasuke pun menyemburkan cairan kental dan panas dan dengan lincahnya mereka berlompatan keluar dari lubang kecil di milik Sasuke. Itachi masih menggenggam dan mengelus pelan kejantanan Sasuke membantu sesi orgasme pertama adiknya ini sambil berusaha mengabaikan kedutan di dinding rectum Sasuke di senjatanya yang kian memeras dengan ganas.

"anak nakal, Sasuke.."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan sesi orgasmenya, dikarenakan Itachi tak ingin keburu kehilangan remasan erotis di senjatanya, ia pun kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya di bokong sang adik, tak mempedulikan jeritan adiknya yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"kakak benar-benar marah padamu.."

Itachi membenamkan mukanya di bahu Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat, tak peduli tangannya yang sudah berlumuran saliva dan sperma Sasuke, dan tiga, empat hentakan terakhir yang diluncurkan Itachi ternyata merupakan tanjakan penghabisannya. Senjatanya yang sudah membengkak dan berkedut nikmat, akhirnya dapat meledakkan isi yang sudah lama tersimpan didalamnya, benih cinta yang disimpannya untuk sang adik suatu saat nanti, tercapai sudah cita-citanya untuk mempersembahkan benih cinta itu pada adik tercintanya.

Itachi menggeram nikmat saat merasakan miliknya menyemprotkan cairan cinta kedalam tubuh adiknya yang panas dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat akibat hasrat yang selama ini ditahannya. Ah, berakhir sudah kenikmatan surgawi yang baru saja direngkuh mereka berdua.

Dengan nafas yang terengah, Itachi menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah kelelahan ke tempat tidur, sambil terus memeluknya dari belakang, Itachi tak hentinya mengucapkan kalimat cinta pada adiknya. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan batang kejantanan Itachi pun melemas dan mulai melesak keluar dari persembunyiannya dilubang Sasuke diiringi dengan cairan cinta yang ikut berhamburan keluar dari lubang Sasuke.

"panas—ngnghh—kakak…"

Sambil tertawa kecil, Itachi menanggapi keluhan manis adiknya ini dengan belaian lembut dipipinya, disusul dengan ciuman sayang ditelinga Sasuke.

"kalau tidak panas, rasanya tak kan nikmat, Otouto.." candanya.

Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban sang kakak yang seenaknya itu. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Itachi,memandang sang kakak dengan penuh cinta, begitu juga Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut dan penuh sayang, tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, mereka berkomunikasi melalui bathin mereka, kalbu mereka yang berbicara lewat pandangan mata mereka satu sama lain yang penuh arti.

"waktunya tidur, adikku.. tadi kau pun kehujanan, kalau kau sakit, aku yang akan repot.." kali ini Itachi lah yang memecah kesunyian syahdu mereka.

Setelah menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya, Itachi berbaring miring menghadap adiknya yang sedang cemberut, mungkin karena kantuk belum menyerangnya atau Sasuke masih ingin menyampaikan cinta pada kakaknya ini.

"tetaplah disisiku.." gumam Sasuke pelan sedikit menambahkan nada menggerutu dalam kata-katanya.

Sasuke kembali memandang Itachi seolah takut kakaknya akan menghilang lagi seperti dulu, ia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, ia tak ingin dipermainkan takdir lagi. Biarlah begini adanya, walaupun terlarang, walaupun sarat akan kehinadinaan. Dalam bayangan, mereka ingin saling mencintai. Dalam kegelapan mereka ingin mereguk kebahagiaan.

"tentu, aku tak kan meninggalkanmu lagi.."

Seolah tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dipikiran adiknya, Itachi menjawab ucapan Sasuke dengan kalimat yang cukup menenangkan adiknya yang manis ini. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi sang adik, lalu bibirnya kembali mencium mata Sasuke dengan sayang. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menemani Sasuke sebelum tidur hingga adiknya ini terlelap, dan sekarang Itachi kembali mengalami masa silam itu.

"oyasumi, Nii-san.."

"Oyasumi, Otouto.."

Dan tak lama Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sementara Itachi masih memandang adik tercintanya ini, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara pelan walaupun tahu sang adik sudah berangkat ke alam mimpi,

biarlah, Itachi menikmatinya. Hatinya masih menyisakan pilu tiap kali mengingat suara adiknya yang mengucapkan kata cinta dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut menyakiti adiknya kembali, ia takut suatu saat takdir kembali merenggut kebahagiaan terlarang mereka.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Itachi mengalirkan airmata saat ia membenamkan mukanya di kepala Sasuke dan mencium puncak kepala sang adik. Ia meratapi kenyataannya, ia menyesali takdirnya, ia tak sanggup membayangkan masa depan adiknya yang pasti akan hancur ditangannya. Cinta ini, tak kan pernah bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Buah simalakama yang teramat pahit dan menyesakkan dada. Dan Itachi harus membagi buah derita itu pada Sasuke, adik kesayangannya. Terkadang ada kalanya lelaki harus memilih jalan yang tersulit, dan mungkin inilah jalan tersulit itu, menghindar tak mungkin, menerjang akan menyiksa.


End file.
